


Quickly, Now: A Collection of Short Lemons

by HondoOokami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bi-Curiosity, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixed bag of random lemony snippets, ranging from solos to groups, various pairings, sexual orientations and situations, including incest and bestiality. Next: Kairi enjoys a having a shower with Riku. A spin-off scene from my story Kingdom Tart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm 'king (of the world!)

Setting: Back row of a cinema.

Characters: Sora, Kairi, 18.

Summary: Sora went with Kairi to the cinema to see Titanic 3D, but with his short attention span, boredom quickly set in. The devil’s got some work for his idle hands...

 

...

...

...

 

Ah, the back row. It’s the perfect place to be when you don’t want anybody behind you to see what you’re doing once you’ve lost all interest in the featured film... especially with what Sora had in mind.

“Sora,” He heard his girlfriend hiss through her teeth. “What are you doing? Put that away! You’ll get us thrown out!”

“Only if they catch us.”

“You, you mean. Catch you.”

Grinning, Sora leaned in. Kairi kept her eyes, or rather oversized, uncomfortable and aesthetically humiliating 3D goggles towards the massive screen. He’d taken his off, and placed them down on the empty seat beside him.

“No, I do mean us. I’ll need you to play with it, too.”

“No! I’m trying to watch this!”

Blowing aside strands of her short red hair, Sora put his lips right up close to her ear.

“It’s not as fun if I were to play with it by myself, dear.”

“Then put it away and we’ll play with it later,” She turned to look at him for the first time, and her irritated, hushed voice softened. “When we get back home, and for however long you’d like. I promise.” 

Kairi didn’t wait for an answer before she turned her attention back to the film, as if she’d had the final and definitive word on the subject. He mulled it over for a short while, and decided that she was, unfortunately, correct. Not here, not now.

“Tch. Fine,” Sora sat back and looked at the screen, not even bothering with the glasses as he still had no intention of paying any heed to what was going on.

He closed his Nintendo 3DS over and slipped it back into his pocket.

So, what else can I do? He thought to himself. The only reason why he was here to see a film he thought was a load of old tosh was because Kairi had asked him along. She could’ve waited to go and see it with the others, but nooo, she wanted to see it now. At least if Riku, Roxas and Hayner were here they could play Mario Kart or Star Fox whilst the girls pined over a young Leonardo DiCaprio. That guy was pretty much the reason why most girls liked this film; the same way most guys tolerated it for the chance to see a young Kate Winslet in the nip.

‘I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste.’ Yeah, he’s blushing, and most likely twiddling his pencil, too... 

Ah, now there’s an idea. It’ll get him into trouble with Kairi again, that was for definite, but he just had to-

Nope, maybe not, he decided. He doubted there’d be a Wi-Fi point around here for him to play online Mario anyway. What relation that had to a twiddling pencil to give him that idea, he didn’t know.

Sora straightened up and looked around the gloomy dark theatre. There were a lot of people here, more girls than guys, who were probably in the same situation as he. It was either that or they were really excited about the prospects of the 3D enhancement to the nudie scene. Personally, he wasn’t interested much in that portion of the film, with or without extra-dimensional techno-wotsits. Why should he be? He had his own hot gal with a fabulous body to slobber over, literally in fact, any time he was in the mood.

Which was all the time, pretty much, and that included the now, mostly thanks to Kairi’s attire. For starters, she wore white, butt-hugging denim short shorts which were cut to spare all gawping onlookers the need to use their imaginations. Secondly, she wore a loose, charcoal grey off-the-shoulder crop top with a frayed hem, which exposed her fabulously toned, love-to-lap-a-tongue-over stomach, and her equally delicious lemme-massage-some-more-oils-in-there-for-ya lower back. Thirdly... there was no physical thirdly, and that was knuckle-whitening, mouth-drying point.

Today, being a sweltering hot summer’s day, Kairi hadn’t bothered to wear a bra. Instead, her perfectly rounded and perky C-cups were free to jiggle about beneath that top and capture all the attention they deserved... and her veto on wearing chafe-reducing pasties to cover her noticeable-through-the-fabric nipples was another gold-medal winner. 

Ooh, it really made him a very happy chappy when she wore outfits like those. Maybe he should ask her if she wanted him to wear anything eye-candy-ish for her to balance it all out, rather than his dull and plain pair of three-quarter cargos and stupidly large navy blue t-shirt. Saying that, the stupidly large t-shirts he had were a favourite of Kairi’s, as she often liked to climb inside with him for huggles and snuggles on cold days, mild days, and on sweaty-hot days like today, too. That would be anytime, any weather, wouldn’t it? Yep, it would be.

Shrinking back into his seat, Sora reached over and stroked Kairi’s bare right thigh with his fingertips. Despite all the cool, conditioned air circulating the theatre, he noted Kairi’s lightly tanned skin was still moist and sticky with sweat. Boy, would he just love to suck on those legs of hers for the next two hours... 

“Sora,” Kairi nudged him. “I know you don’t like this film, and the only reason why you came along was so that I didn’t have to go on my own, and I’m grateful for that, I really am. But please... could you sit still for a moment and stop fidgeting?”

There wasn’t a direct objection to his thigh-strokes, which seemed to hit a note with her if he judged by the shudder in her hushed voice, it was more to do with him shifting in his seat to get comfortable as his short trousers tightened following a growth in a particular region. Nevertheless, Sora withdrew his hand, apologised to his girlfriend and endeavoured to quit messing about for her sake.

Another minute or so passed by and he tried to sit still, tried to show a little interest in the film albeit without using the 3D goggles, but to no avail. His mind kept on wandering, and he felt the need to shift in his seat again. This time it had nothing to do with his trouser snake, it was just that the seats in the cinema weren’t designed for people who didn’t have anything to take their minds off them to sit in them for prolonged periods of time. Ten minutes was a long period of time in this case, and his arse started to fall asleep.

‘Sleep? Now that’s a good idea!’

Perhaps he should keep himself out of trouble by setting his head down and going to sleep? That was a sound plan, and it would at least make the next two hours pass by a lot quicker.

Sora looked to Kairi, then at his favourite pillow; her lap. Yes, he could take a nap there. So long as he behaved and reigned in the previous desire to devour those lovely legs of hers, Kairi wouldn’t have any problems with it. She never did.

Folding up the armrest, Sora put his head down and curled his legs up onto the seat. Her lap was always warm, and always lulled him into a sleepy state no matter how energetic he’d felt in the moments prior. Her hand petting his shaggy hair helped matters too, and within seconds, he fell asleep... and within seconds, he was wide awake again.

Bloody heck, he thought. He didn’t have to lift his head up to know in what felt to him a brief moment in time that the movie was already at the annoyingly loud iceberg scene. There wasn’t any way he could get back to sleep with all the noise going on no matter how well his gal’s lap could drain the energy from him, so he was back to square one; boredom. 

Sora lay there for a bit, staring at the back of the chair in front. Kairi was still absent-mindedly petting him, similar to how all cat owners do after their lazy moggy had forced its way onto their lap for a snooze, and that entertained/distracted him for a short period as he tried so hard to ignore the warmth, the moisture and softness of her bare thighs against the whole left side of his face. He really wanted to behave, and he couldn’t do it like this.

Following a brief pause, Kairi’s hands and fingers continued with their petting and scratching after he turned over onto his back. Sora thought this was a better position, right up until he realised he was staring into Kairi’s crop top from underneath. Even in the gloom, he could make out enough to get excited, and knew a new position was needed. When he turned over again, he didn’t know the last position was to be the worst, in a sense, and the final straw to break the donkey’s strict restraining order. 

Given the space, he could only twist his upper body and head so far while his lower half and knees remained facing upward. Now, his face was basically buried into Kairi’s flat stomach. The blood circulating his body congregated around the region down south instead where he wanted it to be up north, reducing his brain’s processing power and making it difficult for him to argue against his body’s increasing demands for release.

The lighting in the cinema wasn’t great. However, Sora didn’t need a light to be shone onto his gal’s fabulously toned belly to see how lip-smackingly delectable it was. Hours of feasting off it, both in the literal physical sense and the figurative visual, granted him the ability to recall from memory every square inch with ninety-nine point nine percent accuracy. He didn’t need his ability to know the muscles under her skin twitched with each deep breath he exhaled, expectant of something happening with his mouth so close.

Without Kairi saying or doing anything to stop him otherwise, like telling him to behave or using her now-shaky hands to keep him in line with a clip to his ear, he decided to go ahead with what his body needed him to do. Raising his head a bit, Sora very, very slowly poked his tongue out, dabbed the sizzling-hot flesh just above her short short’s waistband, and waited. She waited, too, as her fingers froze mid-scratch. He continued after a count of five, and repeated the same light-dab motion upward like it was scaled-down tongue version of hop scotch, until it reached the hollow that was her bellybutton.

Here, he didn’t wait. He pulled his tongue back with his preparative intake of air, and at the same time, speared it into the hollow and sealed his lips around it.

Kairi’s right hand tapped his head urgently, as if to warn him about the noise he made exhaling through his nose seconds after the action. Okay, he thought to himself, he should keep it down. It wasn’t likely anyone did hear, or would’ve found it suspicious at all, seeing as he could barely hear himself over the speakers blaring screams and water/ice-related sound effects, but better to be safe than sorry. He continued to French kiss her wonderful, salty-from-sweat belly with all the passion he would with Kairi’s lips, and enjoyed it just as much.

He didn’t need her to tell him that she wasn’t pissed off with him doing this when he was told to sit still and quit fidgeting so she could enjoy the film. Rather than rolling him off her lap and onto his arse, a right she had which he respected, she hugged his head tightly as if clutching her stomach after eating something that didn’t agree with her, and curled her body slightly. He opened his eyes to give a sideways glance, and tried to see if she was still watching the film or had been distracted by him and dropped his head, in which case, he’d have to stop. She might be in the mood now, but once the film ended, she’d undoubtedly give him a lashing for making her miss a bit/the rest.

Oh thank heavens, he sighed against her tummy. She kept her chin up and her eyes on the screen, which meant no rebuke for him. Well, he hoped so, anyway.

With a dull wet smack, Sora pulled an inch away from her stomach to build up some extra spit in his mouth. Thick trails of saliva spilled from her bellybutton and into her short shorts, which in turn, made Kairi squirm and chafe her thighs together. He smirked, puckered his lips, and blew a wet raspberry on her belly.

Kairi eeped, started to tremble, and gave his ear a sharp flick.

“Sorry,” He quietly muttered in his own amusement, and went back to his belly-snogging.

After a few minutes wondering about the saliva spilling into Kairi’s short shorts, he really, really wanted to follow the trail. He shouldn’t, because Kairi might not allow him to go that far. Then again, seeing as she’d just reached over, unzipped his trousers, and levered out his erect length for a stroke suggested otherwise.

“Hahhh...” Sora bit the inside of his cheek as Kairi’s fingers tightly gripped his length at the base, and her thumb stroked around the throbbing shaft. Her fingers and thumb were dry, making the slow but sudden half-way yanks somewhat painful for him.

What she needed was a bit of moisture, and he was going to provide. Pulling away from her belly, Sora turned his face into his cupped left palm and dribbled into it. He reached down to his length, bumping her hand, and poured it over the tip. She seemed to understand, as her fingers and thumbs collected and spread the saliva up and down the shaft, and she even interlocked her fingers with his to bring their palms together, absorbed some more fluids, and then dropped her hand back to add the slick coating.

“How’s that?”

“Mmm, much better, thanks,” He folded his lower lip under his top row of teeth, and stifled a gratified moan. “And to be quite Frank, I’m surprised you’ve decided to join me.” 

“Because I know you, and I know you won’t quit until you’re satisfied, that’s why. Provided you can keep the noise down, and you don’t block my view of the screen, I’ll give you a hand. Pardon the pun,” Kairi briefly looked down at him. “And I’ll be sure to remember this for when we go to see Avengers Assemble next week.”

That was fair enough, Sora thought. Tit for tat, they say. Although, as he recalled, Kairi was looking forward to Avengers Assemble just as much as he, and in the overall balance of things, it wasn’t ‘fair enough’...

‘Ah, well. Consider yourself lucky she’s doing this much for you, instead of beating your butt like a circus monkey for misbehaving,’ He told himself. ‘Now, let’s mingle things up a bit...’

Requesting permission from the guv’nor first before the reshuffle, to which she seemed to have granted out of curiosity, Sora sat upright. He tapped Kairi’s thigh as if to say ‘on yer toes, missy’, waited for her to half-stand so he could quickly and quietly slide into her place with his back to her armrest and his legs still stretched out across the seats, and tapped her butt to notify it was okay for her to sit back down. She did, quite hard, and he imagined she did that deliberately.

So now, in this position, Sora could reach a few more places than if he was on his back, and Kairi could still see the screen clearly with the added bonus of slight elevation. Speaking of added bonuses, Kairi had kindly agreed to apply the use of her damp inner thighs to help play with his raging hard on. She didn’t vocally agree to it, mind. Her soft thighs simply clamped and squeezed his shaft so firmly an electrifying shudder sparked its way up from his hips and exited his mouth as a breathy groan, muffled by the bare shoulder he wetly suckled on. 

All along said shoulder, her collarbone and the crook of her slender neck, Sora ensured he wouldn’t leave an inch un-kissed, un-nibbled or un-suckled. Upon reaching her jaw line, he paused momentarily to close his eyes and sharply inhale. Kairi was doing a wonderful number on his erect length with both hands and her thighs, making sure her hands were nice and slippery-wet by wiping her palms and fingers across her damp, drooling lips and tongue every now and then, and slowly, alternately, chafing her thighs. The overall sensation was incredible, and he wasn’t entirely sure how long he could withstand it before he blew.

Oh, but it got a whole lot better, very much to his delight. Just as he snaked a hand underneath her crop top to give her braless right breast a hearty squeeze, Kairi started to squirm in his lap; and it was as she hooked an arm around his neck lifted her butt up that he realised she was undoing and sliding her tight short shorts halfway down her fabulous thighs.

Crikey, he thought as he swallowed hard. Not only had she gone braless, his eyes were operating well enough in the dim light to see she was without panties, too! Ohboyohboyohboy...

First on the agenda; Kairi’s left breast. Sora pushed the hem of her top up, brought his legs in a bit to raise Kairi’s height a tad, and with a big, breathy ‘yahhm’, consumed her perky left nipple. Next on the agenda; Kairi’s hot, sticky folds. They were dripping delicious juices into his lap, when he’d rather they were pouring them down his parched gullet. He dropped the itchy fingers on his left hand on her lap, digging and twisting to prise her thighs apart enough to make an insertion, and successfully plunged the index and middle fingers into the tight tunnel with an icky squelch.

Kairi shivered, and he even heard her teeth chatter. Although her thighs hadn’t the marvellous squeeze they had previous, it was a sacrifice his tightly-wrapped fingers were happy to make. He tried to not make such a noise as he suckled her breast, circulated and flicked the erect bud with his tongue, but he always was a bit of a piggy when he fed on her and it was a hard habit to break. The two digits encased within her hadn’t much luck moving with the walls crushing down on them like a velvety vice, should such a thing exist, however his thumb was having a great time rubbing its print over her chubby, oily majora and fat pubis, all the smoother and more goose-bump inducing thanks to her ensuring the region remains shaved for the summer, spring and autumn months. Certainly made for a more pleasing experience during ‘snack time’, he had to say.

He also had to say, or grumble with the muscles in his body tensing, that he was so close to his release that he went into panic mode as to where exactly he should blow his load. He was certain he heard Kairi mention today wasn’t one of her safe days, so quickly slipping it in for the final hurdle was out of the question. Letting it fly freely through the air as it seemed like it was destined to be wasn’t a particularly pleasing thought, either. Who knows where it’d all end up? He certainly didn’t want to carry the guilt some poor sod’s going to sit down to enjoy a movie and wind up setting down in his seedy, sticky fluids.

Damn, he really should have thought this through before he got in so deep. Kairi didn’t seem interested, or bothered, as she was still watching the movie. Not too far until the end... and the movie was coming to a close soon, too.

Sora’s mouth came off her breast with a wet ‘pop’, and a silvery string of his saliva connecting her nipple and his lower lip flopped between them. He looked around, desperate to find some place... aha!

With regret, and a slick ‘schloop’ noise, he withdrew his coated fingers. Of course, he quickly sucked the tasty juices from his fingers before he carried out his plan; he was going to release into Kairi’s short shorts.

“I’m... going to say sorry... in advance,” He moaned quietly into her neck.

Kairi very quickly twigged why he dropped an advanced apology, and well... it surprised the heck out of him that she simply didn’t have an issue with him defiling her sexy shorts.

“It’s okay, you can go ahead and let it all out,” She encouraged him with a slight sideways tilt of her head, and her hands pumped his throbbing shaft without mercy for the final run.

He pulled her short shorts back up her thighs, struggled to cover over her jogging hands and his length in time, and just about made it as he finally reached his limit. Pulsing vibrantly, he ejaculated a thick, heavy load into her white short shorts and her palms. It felt so good... so very, very good... and he’d released so much, it was as if he’d saved up an entire week’s worth for this one moment. A great moment, that would’ve been well worth at least a three week saving. 

Breathing heavily, and without any real interest in what was happening, Sora glanced over at the screen and could see it wasn’t far off the end. Ten minutes or so remained, and it seemed Kairi was quite happy to stay seated like this until it’d finished. What did interest him, though, was when Kairi slid her shorts back up and she found it difficult to sit still. He pressed his sweaty forehead into the crook of her neck, hugged her tightly, and muttered another apology for messing up her shorts. 

“I told you already. It’s fine,” Panting softly, she flicked his ear with her finger. “Don’t forget; Avengers Assemble...”

Sora closed his eyes.

“Heh. Yeah, okay.”

...

...

...


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

Setting: Inside a café, after hours.

Characters: Roxas, 34, Naminé, 18.

Summary: “You’re my daddy,” Naminé purred. “Ooh, dirty talk, eh? I like it,” Roxas smiled, peeking over her shoulder and licking her sweaty cheek. “No, I’m serious. You are my daddy!” 

Extra warning; this one contains incest. Not your cup of tea? Best you skip this one, then.

 

...

...

...

When Roxas woke up on the café’s shop floor with a relieved Naminé cradling his throbbing head on her lap, stroking the sweaty fringe clear from his forehead to then plant upon it a kiss, he asked her what the Heck just happened. He didn’t catch the answer, having forgotten it after waking up a second time, and asked again for clarification. By the third, he’d run dry from passing-out and her explanation reached him, although it bobbed on the surface like flotsam as it struggled to sink in.

Sitting up with assistance, Roxas clutched his head in his hands. Actually, tell a lie, he didn’t. He couldn’t, rather, because both his hands were tied behind his back. Judging by the material, Naminé’s blue school-tie had been made into a makeshift restraint. No need to wonder why, as it was clear Naminé didn’t want him to push her off his lap and/or escape.

If there was anything television could do to help him right now, it’s the useful snippet of knowledge that if he wanted to escape from bonds like rope or handcuffs, all he had to do was apply some torsional pressure to the small bone in his thumb, preferably the left, until it snaps, and then slip his hands free. While breaking his thumb to escape wasn’t the most appealing idea, neither was this one with this gorgeous blonde Lolita-girl he’d been rogering ever frickin’ day for hours on end this past month supposedly being his estranged daughter.

Well, he thought the kinship thing wasn’t an appealing idea, but his body said otherwise. If anything, it was now more raring to go than he’d ever been before.

‘Damndamndamn,’ He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the images of this girl, whom claimed to be his ‘daughter’, and was still as Goddamn sexy now as she’d ever been. The way she wore her school uniform didn’t help matters much; all the buttons of her ruffled white blouse were open from the collar until it reached her bellybutton, where the buttons were still done up, and exposed the sweaty, glistening skin from her deep jugular notch, down the tongue-tingling ravine between her small, almost entirely unveiled breasts, and a flat belly even a jungle-showering Myleene Klass would envy. Her light blue-plait skirt, following the jailbait fashion all the local schoolgirls seemed to don, was so short it left little to the imagination, and the navy blue kneesocks running up her slender legs... ah, lord, they made his mouth water.

To be fair to Naminé, he had to take some... no, all the blame for her dress style, notably the idea she should never wear a bra, or indeed any underwear at all. He just happened to let it slip one day that he thought her walking around commando-style was a major fire-stoker, and from that point on, that’s what she’d been doing. Hot-dang, she even went to school like it!

Oh, crap, was he still so very horny... 

“I just thought you ought to know,” She whispered into his ear as she hugged his neck, pressed her small breasts against his bare sweaty chest, and moulded the wet cleft between her tight, chubby labias around the underside of his shaft. “Seeing as we were riding bareback today.”

“As per your suggestion,” He sputtered in panic. “Why the Hell... I mean, how do you know? How long have you known? And who is your mother, anyway?”

“My mummy, your ex-girlfriend from way back, told me all about you. She still has your picture,” She explained with a slight hitch to her breathing pattern as she stimulated herself against his shamefully hard organ, and sensually licked the sweat running down his cheek. “I have a copy, too. Two copies, actually... one to keep on me at all times, and the other in my bedroom drawer... before I found you, I used it whenever I needed to touch myself... but now, I don’t have to do that ever again, because I’ve got the real you...”

Before she found him? So she knew the whole time? This girl, who first started coming into this café, his workplace, every day after school to sit at the same table over there in the corner, ignored every other waiter but him and instantly dropped numerous subtleties that she’d like him to join her in some flirty banter, after which in three days transgressed to full blown sex both on and off these premises, knew that he was her daddy? If there was the ‘best time’ to know, it would’ve been before he’d been bedazzled by her big googly blue eyes like a moth to a lamp. Before he popped her frickin’ cherry, the latest. 

“Your last question,” Poised for a kiss, Naminé raised her butt and guided his length to her small, bald slit, which dripped copiously with her excitement. “I’ll answer for you after we go for another few rounds.”

Yes, the girl bore similarities to an old flame from nearly nineteen years back, and yes, she also bore similarities to him. The sex drive coming from his side, that is. And yes, there was a dark thrill to this entire concept, one that drove him to continue despite what he’s heard, and the solid evidence was being consumed by her hot, tight body.

Ah, Hell. He’s going to Hell. 

“It... it feels bigger now, daddy,” She whimpered, trembling like a leaf and releasing shuddery breaths against his dry lips. “A-and harder...” Squeaking through the teeth she sunk into her lower lip, she buried her face into his neck. “And so much hotter...!”

Ditto, he heaved heavily, as her innards clamped around him unlike they’d ever done before.

“Daddy’s... very proud of you,” Blowing away strands of golden hair to uncover her right ear, he wanted to relay a request. In between licking and nibbling her ear, that is. “But if you wouldn’t mind... daddy would like his hands free, so he can give his daughter a great big hug...”

He didn’t mention ‘and a frickin’ great grope of your buttocks’, because he wanted to know how she’d react when he slapped his dirty great paws on her perfect lil’ hiney and squeezed them like raw dough the instant his hands were free. The answer? Her head threw back with a warbling howl, arms hugged his neck firmer and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Scrambling onto his knees as Naminé clung to him like a monkey, he remained in the kneeled position as he started to buck his hips. He hadn’t stopped with his fondling, not by a long chalk. So soft and perfectly rounded... he knew all this from before, as it wasn’t the first time he’d played with them. Heck, he’d even spent half a day sucking on her buttocks and thighs before. This time, however, it felt all so different. It felt a whole lot more satisfying.

Her small hands cupped his cheeks, her lips crushed against his as he drove in harder and with much more vigour. Lips parted on occasion as their tongues clashed and lashed, whipped and twirled in a series of messy, drooling out-of-mouth battles, and continued on inside when no clear winner could be determined. Roxas had the upper hand, or rather he had the method to cheat. Swiping his ring finger across her chin, where plentiful streams of her delicious saliva flowed, he slapped his hand back onto her butt and spread the cheeks with another squeeze before sliding the finger all the way up her tight rectum to the knuckle.

Smirking and sucking on runny saliva trails rolling down her throat as she threw her head back and warbled aloud, Roxas twisted and pumped his finger into the crushingly tight hole at the back. It was incredible, and made him think of all the fun things he could do to her in there later on... tonight, that is. Whether she wants it or not, daddy’s word is final.

Then again, it sounded very much like she wanted him to do more naughty things to it, too. He’ll most certainly oblige to that.

Lowering her down onto the ground and untangling her arms and legs from around his neck and waist, much to her babbling protests, Roxas stopped with his bucks to pull out two thirds and prepared to roll her onto her front. First, though, he paused to admire his daughter’s cute blushing face, watery, half-closed eyes, the small hands she crossed and held up to her chin as she nervously trembled... although she never seemed to be so shy at first, she always managed to become so whenever they went through the act. Maybe she thought he’d like to see her play such a role.

Well, she was bloody right.

Eyes upon her bellybutton, peeking through the gaps in her half-buttoned up blouse, he used his thumbs to part the material and pursed his lips. With a big dollop, he dribbled into the hollow and watched her abdominal muscles twitch like ripples on a lake, and an equally shaky gasp roll up out her throat. Broadly smirking, Roxas removed himself from her body to take the time to play around with her belly, which she seemed to accept as a reasonable excuse to pause on the royal rogering.

Sealing his lips around the button, sighing and loving the feel of her muscular spasms beneath the sweet-tasting skin, Roxas started to dab his tongue into it as if testing the water of the new ‘pool’ he’d created. The water’s great, he smirked. Holding her hips with both hands, he then sucked it all back out. Her back seemed to arc up with it, which was quite amusing, and he did like how her hands flapped at his head until they finally interlocked behind it, and her legs wrapped around him just under his arms.

Dropping her back down and lifting his mouth off with a wet smack, he playfully gnawed at her flesh before travelling a little further up the ways to find the small cleavage between her B-cup breasts, nuzzled lovingly with his nose at each mammary to brush away the coverings of the partially-open blouse, and giving each a slow, full-tongue drag.

“M-mummy’s are bigger,” Naminé mewed like a helpless kitten. “Y-you must be... d-disappointed...”

At that point, Roxas raised his head with fury burning in his eyes.

“Since when did I ever say I was disappointed? Since when have I ever even expressed disappointment? My little girl’s grown up to become the perfect woman in every way possible, and that’s an indisputable fact.”

He used the same fury to fuel the feast upon her breasts, with more sloppy wet tongue action and suckling than when they were kissing. The torment he unleashed upon her perky nipples had her body in a series of convulsions, and from her mouth a rattling of incoherent squeaks, squeals and mutterings, which were to him just as tasty. 

Folding her legs over to the left and keeping her upper body facing up to him, Roxas continued to lay Hell upon her chest whilst shuffling into an awkward hunched position over her. Now, he could continue where he left off while at the same time enjoy the yummy taste of her perfectly sized, perfectly shaped breasts. He couldn’t go fast or hard, granted, but he could make his strokes long, slow, and add a little extra ‘snake’ to them.

Lasting five, maybe ten minutes before he felt a twinge in his back, he decided he could always, or rather that he would, come back to her lovely mounds later on. Licking upward from her chin, nose and brow, Roxas rolled her onto her front and scooped his arms under her belly, raising her butt up more, and adjusted to ensure he was in the best position to unleash everything he had on her with ease. He was, and he was going to.

Sliding his hands to her hips, he didn’t start out slow like before. He went full whack from the get go, and was driven by the demonic love of watching her buttocks ripple with each slap. What made this position different to how they did it earlier on, just before he found out about their kinship, was that now she was a whole lot tighter and her moans were threefold louder.

“Ah,” He grinned maliciously, recalling the teasing he did earlier to a particular orifice of hers. “Yes, that’s right...”

Lifting his right hand, Roxas sucked on his thumb and then used it to stick into her butt. Her rectal muscles twitched insanely, clamped around his thumb just like his finger before, but rather than pumping, he simply went for the twisting.

“M-my butt,” Naminé panted, hot red cheek pressed to the floor, and palms also down as if struggling to perform a single push-up. “D-Daddy, you’re being so rough with my butt! It feels weiiiiird!”

Just you wait until later missy, Roxas grinned, as her innards tightened around his great length. He wasn’t all that far off the mark, and although she had been begging this past minute or so for him to release inside of her, he didn’t fancy to on this round. She wanted another two rounds after this, so maybe on one of those instead.

Not slowing down as he suddenly pulled two-thirds out, he rolled her aside onto her back and pushed her knees up until they were beside her head. He slammed back in hard, and kept on going at it until he reached the final few hurdles. Her vaginal walls were already constricting as he started to pull out, as if joining in her vocal protests not to leave.

Keeping her knees pressed down beside her head as he brought his hips over the top, pointing his tip directly at Naminé’s gaping mouth, he ejaculated a heavy great load as if he’d been saving it up a whole damn year. Surprisingly, after he’d finished and she’d gulped down what she could manage, Naminé almost urgently suckled on the head like she wanted to make sure every last drop had been squeezed out.

And that was only round number one. Round two, coming right up...

...

...

The last round had been slow. Sensually slow. Being a café, cooking oils were readily attainable to be used as lubricants... of course, that’s not why the café stocked them, but it’s what Roxas and Naminé used them for.

Seated at Naminé’s usual table, on her usual chair, was Roxas. Naminé was on his lap, her back to his front, and her skinny little legs were being held up due to the arms he’d crossed under her thighs. His hips, slowly but surely, moved like gentle ocean waves as he penetrated her über-tight butt. It was as fantastic as he’d fantasised, right down to the tiniest twitchy rectal muscle reacting against his invading organ. This, he could keep up with all night long.

Naminé reached her arms up and behind, small fingers tangling in his moppy hair and bringing his head forward enough to engage in more kissing. Although they continued the wet tongue war from earlier, this particular campaign shared the moods sensual pace and wasn’t quite so ferocious. Having said that, Naminé had diverted on occasion to gnaw at his jaw line, and he had a lot of fun sucking on her cute nose. 

Some five minutes later, Roxas had reached his peak. He shuddered immensely, locked his length in to the hilt, and released the heavy spurts into her wriggling, whimpering body. 

They continued with their kiss, and he remained locked in with no real plans as to when he’d like to remove himself. Actually, he wouldn’t like to remove himself at all, but he had to at some point, sadly. 

“M-my coat... the inner left pocket,” Voice muffled by his persistent tongue, Naminé tiredly and vaguely flapped her hanging hand at the coat hanging off the back of the chair. It only struck him that she had just made good on her word to tell him who her mother is, and although he’d seriously like to know, he wasn’t in any hurry so long as he had Naminé’s hot lips to occupy him.

Suppose he should just get on with it, though. Breaking the kiss, Naminé’s forehead fell to the crook of his neck. He reached into the pocket and found the photo she’d mentioned before....

...

...

Roxas walked along the sleepy twilight streets with a particularly nerve-rending knot in his stomach. It had nothing to do with the events previous, mind, as that provided some lift to his mood. The knot had everything to do with the naming of Naminé’s mother, and his original partner-in-crime; Quistis Trepe.

Cripes, he remembered the very first day he met Quistis. It was way back in nursery, when they were nothing but knee-high grasshoppers with nothing but want for gluing dry pasta shells and glitter onto paper, and running around in circles until they got all dizzy and fell over. Actually, that’s how he and all the other kids were. Quistis was quite the child prodigy and mature beyond her years, which meant she was none too popular with the rest of the class. Except him, that is.

He stood up for her on more than one occasion, and even took a beating from the class bullies in the process. That was until it was discovered Quistis could actually take care of herself, when she effortlessly kicked their bratty arses back to playgroup. Then followed the period when Quistis was now his bodyguard, which ran right up and continued on through high school.

Not all the way through high school, sadly. Quistis and her parents took off without notice, moved far away from Twilight Town, and left no notification where. He’d figured it had something to do with her parent’s dislike of him, right after they found out just how sexually active his and Quistis’ relationship was... alongside everyone else, at the school’s music recital just as the curtains went up. Not the best time for her parents to see their prissy daughter had talents playing a whole other kind of flute. 

Received some woops and applause from a lot of the other fathers, however. He and Quistis would’ve taken a bow if it wasn’t so damn embarrassing.

“We’re here now, daddy,” Riding piggyback, Naminé’s lips were on the nape of his neck, and he could feel her smile as he showed uncertainty towards approaching the house. She curled her left arm tighter around his neck as she pointed with her right hand towards the front door. “I haven’t got any keys, so you’ll have to ring the doorbell.”

“Silly of you to go around without carrying a set of house keys, Naminé. What if you wanted to get in and there was nobody home?”

“Then I’d go to your place,” Still smiling, Naminé bounced as if she wanted him to ‘giddy up’. “Quit stalling, daddy. Hurry up and ring the doorbell.”

“Oh... ‘kay,” He was unsure, but he did it. Well, not right away. His finger lingered an inch from the button, not willing to press it in case it was a trap of some kind, like maybe it released a tiger from a cage or something, until Naminé bounced again and firmly ordered him to press it.

It must have been a minute or two before the door opened, slowly, and creaked liked it was opening into a creepy old haunted mansion. Actually, it didn’t creak, that was just Naminé being silly and trying to get to his nerves. Why on Earth she wanted to do that when he was already quaking in his boots about seeing his ex for the first time in nearly nineteen years, and trying to figure out in what way she most definitely would end up brutally murdering him for having a sexual relationship with their daughter. Bludgeon? Stab? Strangle? Poison? All of the above?

Or perhaps with her eyes...

“Hi, mummy. I brought daddy home with me tonight,” Naminé, being the first to break the silence that to him seemed awkward, greeted the unearthly beauty standing in the doorway with great excitement.

Holy mother of Jimmy Savile, Quistis didn’t look as if she’d aged a day. She was a bit taller, and her hair was now long enough to tie back into a lengthy ponytail as opposed to the shoulder-length bob she sported back at high school, but otherwise, exactly the same.

She smiled.

“Thank you for pointing that out to me, sweet pea. I’ll be sure to check in to the optician’s tomorrow morning for some newer lenses,” Pushing her thin-rimmed oval glasses up the bridge of her thin nose, Quistis bowed her head. “It’s been ever such a long time since we last saw one another, hasn’t it Roxas? Do come in, we have much to discuss.” 

Yeah, they certainly did. First on the agenda, in Roxas’ mind, was aimed at Quistis’ eye-catching camisole bra and the silky-looking boxers. If she would just be kind enough to allow him to, say, smear some chocolate mousse onto them and chew the articles off her finely-toned body, then perhaps, maybe, he wouldn’t feel so distracted when they move on to the other important stuff. Like when she’s trying to murder him, for example. 

“I guess it shows,” She said over her shoulder as he followed the sway of her goddamn sexy hips down the hall. “Naminé’s always been very fond of you.”

“Always,” Naminé breathed into his ear, making him shudder and bite on his bottom lip. He really should make her walk, instead of carrying her about the house as well.

Speaking of the house, Roxas never knew you could buy a place with the floor plan/size similar to a regal estate here in Twilight Town, bar the abandoned old mansion on the outskirts. The hallways stretched on forever, they seemed, and branched off to many different rooms to which he had little to no idea what was in them. Probably loaded with books and scientific thingamabobs, like Petri dishes and cryogenic freeze chambers.

Alright, so his imagination ran wild and concocted some blown-out exaggerations. He was just a tad nervous, like a turkey who’d caught Bernard Matthews grinning at him.

They reached a big room down the hall, which looked to be the main living area. It looked like any other normal living room, with a sofa and a television and such, but on a grander scale. The carpets were thick enough to conceal a hunting pack of velociraptors, or a flange of nesting gorillas, and wall-spanning plate glass windows provided an overlook into the well-kept back garden. He assumed it was well kept, in line with the rest of the house, that is. It was dark outside.

“I suppose you’d been filling her head with tall tales to make me sound like a fantastic guy, right?”

“Not at all. I only ever spoke the truth.”

“Really? I’m surprised she’s showing any interest in me at all, in that case.”

“Yes, I’m somewhat puzzled by it all myself,” Quistis showed him to a seat on the sofa, with an amused smile on her face as he tried to let a playfully resilient Naminé down off his back. “I must say, you’ve taken to being a father rather well, Roxas.”

“I did faint the first few times she told me,” He said, totally omitting the whole scenario around the discovery. “Otherwise, yeah, it’s great. Another generation with my genes roaming about the place couldn’t do the world any more harm, right? Actually, I’m not sure Naminé could fit into a pair of mine.”

“You can get into my jeans any time you wish, daddy,” Naminé whispered.

Ignoring Naminé’s offer, no matter how tempting, Roxas went ahead and sat down with her still holding on. If there was anything he regretted with that decision at the time, it was being able to feel how ‘excited’ his daughter was. She wasn’t wearing any panties, after all, and it was soaking up into his shirt at the lower back.

“First of all,” Quistis sat down beside him. Close beside him. “I want to offer you an overdue apology for not getting into contact with you over the years. My parents adamantly forbid me after the music recital incident... and when I told them I was three weeks pregnant with Naminé.”

“I don’t think an apology’s necessary. Your parents did what they did to protect you. I take it they’re still mad at me though, right?”

“You’ve my mother to thank for the reason you haven’t had a hired assassin come after you. She convinced my father that would be overreacting.”

“Maybe a little.”

“My mother was also the one who lifted the ban, so you can thank her for that, too.”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to.”

“Not face to face, I must point out. She still suffers from dizzy spells and nausea at the mere thought of you.”

“I’ll send her an unaddressed postcard.”

“Anyway, as you can imagine... nineteen years. That’s an awful long time to be away from someone you deeply care about.”

“It’s not all that hard to imagine when it really happened.” 

“I thought that maybe, you had moved on from me during that time, so I had to be tactful about how I made the announcement to you.”

Naminé made a funny noise, and Roxas bit the inside of his cheek.

“I managed to track you down to your workplace, and... well, I needed to find out more about your current affairs before I showed up in person to throw paternity claims at you. If you had a current girlfriend, or were... married, I’d hate to think about the kind of pressure it would place on you.”

Quistis nodded to Naminé.

“That’s why I had our daughter spy on you the past four weeks. I needed her to find out if you were in any relations, and to assess the situation before telling you the big news.”

Roxas closed his eyes. Yes, he was in a relation; with his relation. That wasn’t part of the big plan, was it?

Was it?

“Not originally, but it worked its way in there when Naminé could no longer contain her feelings for you.” 

Thanks to Quistis’ mindreading skills, Roxas could tally up four faints in one evening. He woke up on the sofa, facing up at the ceiling, feeling positive thus far seeing as he hadn’t been hacked to pieces at an opportune moment. No, the opportune moment was being exploited in another way... although, to be honest, Roxas didn’t know if this was the better option. It could’ve been a lull into a false sense of security before a knife in the chest, to make sure he’s awake when it happened.

Might as well roll with the punches if it’s going to be his last stand. Or lie-down, as it was.

“You weren’t kidding when you talked about the fainting.”

Unable to sit upright due to the voluptuous body on top, and the paralysing effects induced by Quistis’ delicate earlobe-nibbling, Roxas groaned dryly. He also wondered what Naminé’s devious smirk was all about, seeing her over Quistis’ bare shoulder. Soon enough, he found out; Naminé helpfully fed both his hands into Quistis’ tight-fitting silky boxers for him to squeeze her plump arsecheeks.

Ah, he remembered these, and boy did they feel just as good. Now he knows where Naminé gets hers from.

Rewind...

Yeah, it seemed like daughter and mother-of-his-daughter were in on this together. If that wasn’t clear enough, then Naminé laying on Quistis’ back to join the recently started French kiss to make it a French three-way certainly did the trick.

“I haven’t had any other man since we’d parted,” Quistis breathed hoarsely between the saliva-dripping tongue twirls. “On the other hand... Naminé and I, we’ve been... keeping each other company.”

Oh, some hot mother-daughter lesbian incest action, huh? If this were a cartoon, then his furiously-raging hard on would’ve sprung and catapulted both girls off him and through the opposite wall.

“We want you to come home to us, daddy,” Naminé purred. “So we can be one big, happy family...”

Ah, so there’s no intention to kill him? Just for him to live the rest of his life, servicing the both of them sexually? Well, in that case...

“It would be my pleasure.” 

“Wonderful,” Quistis licked his left cheek, and Naminé licked his right. “We’ve got nineteen years worth of sex to catch up on... so let’s all get started together, shall we?”

...

...

... 

 

Here’s a list of other ideas for future chapters (in no particular order);

(A Team Game) Sora x Kairi x Riku x Xion x Roxas x Naminé x Ventus x Aqua; The boys wanted to play videogames. The girls wanted to have sex. They agreed to go halfway and have sex whilst playing videogames. (Features group sex and Super Smash Bros Brawl!)

(You’re My Toy, Now!) Sora x Kairi; Kairi’s a new student at an all-girl school. She finds out that one of her fellow students is actually a boy, and if he wants her to keep quiet about it, he’s going to have to do everything she says... (Features cross dressing and female domination)

(But I Love Pancakes! Part One) Roxas x Xion; Roxas and Xion get caught in the rain on the way home from school. Whilst sheltering and waiting for the weather to clear, for some reason, Xion wants his opinion on her bust size. (Features figure-clinging wet clothes and outdoor sex)

(But I Love Pancakes! Part Two) Roxas x Xion x Naminé; Roxas admits his infidelity to Naminé a few days after sleeping with Xion. He didn’t quite get the reaction he expected... (Features group sex, yuri and cute/sexy cosplaying)

(Costume-O-Rama; Part one) Roxas x Naminé x Ventus x Vanitas; Naminé regularly babysits her neighbours, the triplets Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas. They always get her to play dressing up games with them, and this time, they're playing 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'... (Features group sex, cosplaying, role playing and food-play)

(Costume-O-Rama; Part two) Roxas x Naminé x Xion x Ventus x Vanitas; Xion has joined in the games! This time, Naminé’s Li’l Bo Peep, Xion’s Red Riding Hood, Vanitas is the Wolf, Roxas is a Fox disguised as Wolf-grandma’s ‘social care worker’, and Ventus is the brave Huntsman... (Features more group sex, cosplaying, role playing and food-play) 

(Fantastical Room Service) Riku x Naminé; Riku’s a business man staying in an exclusive hotel. He’s got a flat screen TV, free wireless internet, one of those neat mini-bars... oh, and a sexy maid to ‘service’ him in any which way he desires. (Features a sexy maid costume and weird adult toys) 

(Squeaky Clean) Riku x Kairi; A slightly lengthier, more detailed telling of the ‘shower’ scene from my story Kingdom Tart. (Features soapy suds, gleaming wet skin and body lotions)

(Lovely Jubbly!) Aqua x Ventus x Terra; Aqua doesn’t have a problem with Ven and Terra fondling and playing with her generous bosoms. She can’t really understand why, however. (Features group sex)

(Wave to the Camera!) Sora x Xion x Riku x Kairi; Sora, Kairi and Riku like to make ‘special’ videos to post onto the internet. This time around, Riku convinces his new girlfriend Xion to participate... (Features group sex, voyeurism, cosplaying, masturbation and video-recording).

As I have already started it, I will most likely be updating with 'But I Love Pancakes!'


	3. Into The Shower

Setting: In the shower, Kairi’s house  
Characters: Kairi, 18, Riku, 19   
Summary: Kairi enjoys a having a shower with Riku. A spin-off scene from my story Kingdom Tart. 

...  
...  
...

“Mmmnn...”

Kairi tried hard to open her eyes, but her lids were too heavy. Only after the fourteenth attempt did she manage one open, even then only halfway, and all she could see was shadows within her own red hair. She brushed it back behind her ear with a lazy hand and, with an irritable groan, squeezed her eyes shut again from the incredible blinding brightness striking her. 

Swaying like she’d had a little too much to drink, Kairi used whatever energy she had in her arms to push up and crawl to the other side of her bed, reached up and yanked the curtains across to cover the window again and block out the strong morning light which had gradually roused her from her sleep. She dropped her face to the covers, mumbling incoherently about not wanting to get up while at the same time not wanting to waste her life away by staying in bed, and pulled her legs up until she was curled into a tight ball.

For a short while she remained like that, until finally twisting her head when she heard her mobile phone jingle and vibrate on the bedside cabinet. Tiredly rolling over once, twice and a third time, she was able to reach over and pick up to find out who was calling. She lay on her back, facing up to the ceiling and staring at nothing through groggy eyes, and answered in a croaky voice.

“Kairi, it’s me,” Replied her boyfriend, Sora, who was currently under house arrest by his parents for somehow mysteriously busting a lamp, coffee table and the springs in a brand new sofa. Kairi blushed at the memory of how that particular incident occurred. “Just calling to check up on you and to make sure everything went okay last night.”

“Yeah, yeah... everything went fine. They subbed Wakka for you and everyone played a strong game, winning by two points,” Kairi said in recollection of last evening’s school blitzball game, finding her voice again and rubbing her tired eyes. “Geez, what time...?”

“It’s half eight, thereabouts.”

“What, seriously? Half past eight in the morning and you’re the one who’s sounding all fresh and awake?” She forced herself to sit up, disbelieving that Sora had woken up this early in the morning while she was still zoning in and out, and looked for a clock. She had one over on her desk, and the LED display read eight thirty-two, very much to her annoyance. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m as shocked as you are,” He chuckled on the other end of the line. “Is Riku there with you?”

“Eh...” Although she already knew he wasn’t in the room, she looked around anyway. The bedroom door was halfway open and there wasn’t any sign of his trousers on the floor. “He was, but I’m guessing he’s gone down for breakfast.”

“Ah, restocking his energy, that’s a good man. Did you guys take lots of pictures of last night? Video would be better, or both perhaps?”

“Just video,” Kairi stood up off the bed onto her wobbly legs, and tried to find the camera. It was on the desk on a ball and socket clamp, angled to capture all the action from last night. Not the blitzball action, the far more interesting bedroom stuff. “I’ll get Riku to burn to a disc for you later on. We can all watch it together whenever your sentence ends, and perhaps try to re-enact some of the things we did but with the three of us involved, instead.” 

“Ah, I can’t wait for that! It’s been absolute murder sitting over here all by myself with no internet, TV or games, and you won’t believe how frustrated I am going two days without your mouth on my cock.”

“Woah, slow down there Shakespeare,” She said flatly. “Don’t go overboard conveying your feelings on how much you miss me, as opposed to just one of my holes.” 

“Sorry, dear,” Sora said sheepishly. “It’s the frustration kicking in; it meddles with my mind and gets my priorities all fuddled up. But on a strikingly similar note, if you guys have any more sex today could you maybe take and print some photos and send them over to me?”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” She sighed with a smile. “And maybe I’ll just happen to drop in a pair of my used panties along with them.”

“Ooh, please do!” He sounded very excited, and she imagined him bouncing about with joy on the other end. “Anyway, I gotta go before my parents find out about this other phone and take it away from me, too. See ya later Kairi, love you lots!”

“And you, love you very much, Sora,” She listened with humorous intrigue as she heard his voice distantly say ‘shit, someone’s coming. How d’you turn this bloody thing-’ before it cut out. 

Putting her own phone down on the desk, she looked between her bathroom and bedroom door, trying to decided whether she should shower or eat breakfast first. She wasn’t particularly hungry right now, and felt a shower could do her wonders for her muscles after the intensity of last night.

Deciding, she went straight for bathroom.

...

No sooner had she stepped into the steaming cubicle to feel the warm rush of water upon her glistening naked body had she found Riku standing right outside the sliding door in nothing but a towel, smirking and silently asking for permission to come aboard. He wasn’t actually in the towel, he’d actually found an amusing way to show off his excitement by hanging it over his big, strong erection like a rail. In any event, she never even heard him come up the stairs let alone open the bathroom door and grab a towel from the linen basket, so she was very surprised.

Blushing, although slightly hard to tell due to the water changing her skin pink anyway, she smiled and waved him in. Riku twisted his hips to fling the towel away, unveiling his huge throbbing shaft, and stepped inside sliding the door shut behind him. He was a lot taller than she was, over a whole head height, and just having this fantastically sculpted Adonis in here with her all naked and very pleased to see her made her wetter between the legs than she already was and her wobbly knees knock inwards. He stared down at her, smirking, and she felt like she was going to stumble backwards. 

No need for the stumbling, however, as Riku held her underneath her arms with both hands and pressed her into the tiled wall.

“I thought it would be a good idea for me to come in and help you get cleaned up,” He whispered huskily, just audible over the drum of rushing water. “Making sure you don’t have any trouble reaching all those hard-to-reach places.”

“Really? I just thought you were coming in here to have rough, wet sex with me,” Kairi said hazily, biting her lip as she thought of all the naughty things she’d love for him to do to her right now. 

“Well, I was going to get around to that, too,” He smirked again, tilted his head and leaned down. He was but an inch away from her lips, and while she badly wanted to close that gap, she also wanted to hear what else he had to say. “But of course, if I were to do that, you’d just get all dirty again.”

“Then we’ll stay in here until we’re both one hundred percent squeaky clean,” She leaned forward, and latched her teeth over his lower lip. “However long it that may take.”

“Heh, fine by me,” He responded, although somewhat distorted due to her chewing and sucking on his lip. It quickly evolved into a kiss, passionate and with more than a mere hint of tongue, and while he still pressed her to the wall with his hands he rode his knee up between her legs to bump her fat, juicy folds. 

Moaning into the kiss as he rubbed his knee against her crotch, she hugged his neck and started grinding her hips eagerly. She loved the way he rode his knee higher and raised her up, lifting her toes from the water swirling around the tray, and pressed his entire solid body into her to squish her much softer frame against the wall. Having her tender, perfectly rounded C-cup breasts squashed between them was a particular favourite sensation of hers, as was the way he took his hands from under her arms and clapped them on her mallow-soft buttocks.

He’d dropped his knee and straightened to his full height, while she wrapped her lovely legs around his waist. It was a disappointment she didn’t have him rub his thigh against her soaking wet folds any longer however she was much more excited to feel his very hard, very hot cock ride up within the crack of her superb derrière, and how he seemed to be pressing the fat helmet against her anus using the fingers of one hand.

“Ahhh,” She moaned breathlessly into his face after their lips parted with a wet smack, and their tongues hung out with the tips touching. Water splashed and sprayed upon Riku’s shoulder, and clouds of steam billowed around them. “I hope you’re not just going to... leave it there...”

Smirking and reigniting the kiss with the same tongue-twirling passion, Riku used on strong hand to lift her up a bit more and the other to grip and align his cock, prodding and poking her ring, and slowly eased it up into her arse. 

“Mmmmnn!!” She whined into his mouth, shuddering and tightening both her arms and legs around him. “Wikuuuuuu...!”

Locking in to the hilt, he wasted no time in starting. He snaked his hips, slowly driving up into her fist-tight rectum, and eliciting whimper after squeaky whimper. Kairi tried to relax her muscles in order to help make his movements smoother, but she couldn’t do it. Barely an inch withdrew with each thrust, and her back was sliding up and down the tiles.

The kiss broke when he started bending his knees and he himself unravelled her legs from his waist, in complete disregard to her vehement protestations. Her feet splashed down in the water, and every attempt to rewrap her legs was foiled by his hands shoving her knees down.

“Rikuuuuuu, stop being such a meanie!” She whined, clenching and wriggling her butt to make him wince and groan. “I’ll tell Sora you haven’t been taking proper care of me if you don’t-” 

“Relax, Kairi,” He smiled, combing her soggy red hair back and licking her cheek. “I’m just thinking it’d be a lot easier if we did this the other way around.” 

She thought about what he said, and although she loved anal sex in this position, she had to agree that it’s often easier and usually far more intense from behind. Sighing and dropping her head back to allow the running water to wash over her beautiful face, she loudly hummed.

“Fine, if that’s how it’s to be,” She raised her head again. “But I want you to promise me that you’ll make up for it by cumming inside me, and not pulling out at the last second.”

“I thought I always came inside you anyway?” 

“You haven’t in a month,” She replied, backing away from him a step after she’d reluctantly allowed him to withdraw from her gaping butthole. “Every time you go to blow your load, you pull out and give me a facial.”

“But I thought you loved facials?” He said, directing her to turn around while grabbing a bottle of body wash from the shelf and handing it to her, as the topic reminded the both of them they should at least make a start or even an attempt to get clean. “And besides, it’s not as if I’m the only one who does it. Sora’s guilty of doing it, too.”

“You’re both as bad as one another,” She said without looking at him, popping the cap and pouring a handful of blue gel into her palm. “Neither of you have cum into my arse in ages, not even when you both double-teamed me last week! Seriously, I would’ve expected at least one of you to have done it while you were both lodged up there.”

Passing the bottle back and rubbing cool gel onto her flat, toned ‘shaddup-and-lick-me-like-a-delicious-melted-chocolate-covered-spoon’ belly, she found herself getting wetter at the memory of having two very large, unbelievably hot organs stretching and filling up her back passage. It was absolutely incredible if not a tad uncomfortable at first, just like the time when they both did the same thing to her slit, with the exception they actually came in her that time and made her feel like someone had stuck a hose in her belly with the tap on full whack. She’d definitely have to get those two to do it again, in both holes, once Sora’s no longer in the dog house. 

Riku’s hands smeared more gel over her back, her shoulders and her neck while she was in her faraway dream land, and gradually brought her back to the waking world the more his hands polished her round breasts and plucked her perky nipples. Biting her lip while he made her wonderful chest all slippery and created plenty of soapy suds, she worked the lather over her thighs and crotch, slid around her back and rubbed it all over her peachy buttocks.

“I promise,” Riku started, pinching and gently twisting her nipples while he rubbed his chunky shaft into her crack, right when her hands just about managed to fight the slipperiness and spread the cheeks. “That I shall cum into your butt, Kairi, and not outside.”

He took one hand off her breasts to grip his thick cock, making sure first that none of the soap covered any part of it nor was near her ring, before he pressed his fat helmet against the entrance into her arse once more. Straightening up as he plunged in, instantly lifting her wiggling toes from the shower tray along with an echoing howl and the ‘squee’ of her body sliding up against the wet tiles, he held her underneath her arms and wriggled his hips before initiating hard, ball-slapping pounds. 

Head flung back and panting heavily, Kairi’s arms reached up high, and her fingers hopelessly clawed at the slippery tiles as if she were trying to climb and escape from a deep pit. Riku’s deep-reaching cock was making the flesh of her fantastic buttocks ripple deliciously with every back-arcing thrust, the pace of which was now far more intense than the previous position. Her lather-coated breasts squashed and her erect nipples rubbed against the wall, not as pleasant as when it would be against the chest of either of her lovers, but that’s not to say it was a bad feeling. 

Being taken away from the wall suddenly while one of his massive paws rubbed wide circles over her flat belly, she’d been directed to face one of the foggy glass shower panes before being squashed up against it instead. The change made her more excitable, mostly down to the wild thoughts someone could walk in at any moment and see her sexy body all squished up to the glass and taking a thoroughly large phallus up her tight back passage despite there being zero chances it could happen being her own bathroom and currently no other occupants in the house, and partly down to the hazy recollections of those nights with Sora sitting on the other side, watching enthralled with his lad in his hand as his girlfriend was squealing like a piglet in shame from being taken so roughly by their best friend right in front of him. 

Riku smirked into her ear from over her hunched shoulder, breathing laboriously from his efforts and the crush of her narrow, fist-tight tunnel, and informed her just how naughty she was for thinking about it. He knew that’s what she had in mind, the most obvious clue was her memories riling her into saying ‘No, Sora, don’t look’ aloud despite her boyfriend currently not being there even though she’d love him to be, or better yet in here with her plugging up her front with his cock of legendary skill and prowess while Riku had her arsehole. 

“Hnnnnngghhh,” She gurgled, as Riku’s hand washed away the soap from her bald and shiny-wet pubic mound, and then hooked two long, chunky fingers between her dripping folds. 

While his massive throbbing trunk slammed up her rear, his fingers pumped and wriggled within the delightfulness of her velvety-soft loins, and his thumb smoothly pressed and circled over her mound and joined with his fingers whenever he pulled them out, coated in sloppy-stringy fluids from her insides, and rubbed and pinched her clitoris. Kairi whimpered and garbled more, the knees of her dangling legs knocking together with bony clumps, and her arms reached back so her fingers could find and grip handfuls of Riku’s silver hair in order to pull his face over her shoulder to meet with her lips. 

They shared a messy, out-of-mouth tongue-twirling extravaganza before they locked into an internal one, with their lips smacking noisily and barely stifling one other’s moans. Riku’s spare arm hooked underneath her leg, lifted it up high, and kept it in place while his hand grabbed and fondled her soft, slippery breast, and his fingers played with her erect nipple. 

Moaning squeakily, Kairi’s body kicked in a spasm as she came into his hand. No sooner had she done that, her tightly-clenching rectum strangled the Heck out of his pulsing cock and set him off, fulfilling his promise to release his load into her body rather than outside of it. Riku’s hips had locked in and wriggled when he shot multiple spurts up into her belly, and he groaned breathlessly into her mouth. 

Too much for her belly to hold, his cum leaked from their joining and dribbled down her thighs and splashed into the swirling water at Riku’s feet. He soon dropped her down, although he helped the unsteady lass to stand by wrapping his arms around her waist. More cum oozed from her hole when he pulled out, and hearing her whimper the way she did, he helped her stem the flow by reaching through her legs and sticking two fingers back inside. 

“Heh...” She sighed, dropping her head forward as Riku momentarily took an arm away to shut off the running water. “It feels really good... when you cum inside...”

“Does that mean you don’t want us to facial you anymore?”

Riku sounded a little upset, as both he and Sora had a real big thing about caking her. She lifted her head again, smiling wobbly, and said, “You guys can still give me a facial whenever you want, but I just want you to make sure you at least keep things proportional by cumming inside of me a lot, too.”

“Okay, that sounds fair,” He said, perking up. “Can the next one be a fac-”

“No, inside,” She cut in, reaching a finger over her shoulder to shush his lips. “That’s what I want you to do for the next three rounds, okay? Maybe on the fourth round I’ll let you do it outside.”

“Aw, okay,” He pouted, and swept her up bridal style. “Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

“Nope, we’ll continue this over breakfast. I’m absolutely famished after that,” She nudged her head towards the shower, referring to what they had just done. “Oh, and bring my camera down, too. Sora wants us to take lots of pictures...” 

...  
...  
...

Next up after this; 

My Slave: Kairi discovers that one of the students at her all-girl school is really a boy. She agrees to keep his secret in exchange to being her personal slave. Features cross-dressing, female domination, a bit of bondage and sex toys.


End file.
